Tango para tres
by niya94
Summary: Era el baile de Damon y Elena. Él no podía hacer más que observar mientras ella poco a poco se alejaba de él. Una metáfora sobre la relación de Damon y Elena desde el punto de vista de Stefan. D/E/S.  One-shot.


**N. de la A.: Versión en español de Three To Tango. Una pequeña metáfora sobre la relación de Damon y Elena desde el punto de vista de Stefan. Tiene lugar a la mitad de la segunda temporada. Espero que os guste! Las críticas son bien recibidas (comentad).**

**Tango para tres**

Stefan había visto el cambio en su hermano con sus propios ojos. En la anterior fiesta de los Fundadores del Pueblo Damon era una persona completamente distinta. Tras décadas aferrándose a la esperanza de que un día recuperaría su humanidad, el momento en el que se había dado por vencido él había empezado a cambiar. Pero aparentemente nunca crecería lo suficiente como para ocuparse de problemas como un adulto. Con una simple amenaza Stefan había conseguido convencer al recién convertido vampiro de abandonar la ciudad. Damon, por el otro lado, habría matado al neófito y la conciencia no le habría dejado tranquilo si se lo hubiese permitido.

De vuelta a la pista de baile organizada por los Lockwood Stefan divisó Damon _obligando_ al DJ a cambiar la canción. No podía evitar sentirse como el hermano mayor. Damon era un como un crío incapaz de estarse quieto. La música de tango empezó y su hermano le ofreció la mano a Elena.

¿Bailaría usted conmigo? – Stefan era el único capaz de percibir los nervios que él tan bien ocultaba bajo su máscara de arrogancia. Ella vaciló como era de esperar, la sospecha evidente en su rostro. – ¡Vamos Elena! Es sólo un baile, - la tranquilizó y ella aceptó.

Stefan confiaba en Elena completamente. Sabía que ella le quería. Oía esas maravillosas palabras cada día y las sentía cada vez que esas diminutas manos le acariciaban o esos delicados labios le besaban.

Damon era del le que no se fiaba. Y verle con Elena en brazos no ayudaba. _Sólo un baile, Stefan. No hace falta ponerse celoso_, se dijo a sí mismo.

No sé como bailar con esta música, Damon, - se quejó ella, apenas moviendo los pies.

Relájate, - él replicó. – Siente la música.

Sus movimientos eran lentos pero sincronizados mientras se familiarizaban con los pasos del otro. Elena se dejó llevar por Damon y empezó a mover las caderas sensualmente de un lado a otro.

Estaban tan sumergidos en el baile que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de él al pasar. Eso sí que le irritó. Stefan fue a la barra y pidió un whiskey, los reprimidos celos poco a poco brotando a la superficie. _No hay nada de qué preocuparse_, se dijo a sí mismo. Elena era suya y no había nada que Damon pudiese hacer al respecto. Era solo un baile inocente. Eso era lo más cerca de ella que él estaría en su vida.

¡Pero, joder! ¡Eso era demasiado cerca!

Elena se acostumbró al ritmo y se dejó llevar por la música. Sus piernas se acariciaban ligeramente mientras hacían suya la pista de baile. Damon le dio la vuelta y las achocolatadas ondas de Elena se desplegaron en el aire. Se sentía sexy, se veía a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Por qué era Damon y no Stefan capaz de hacerla sentirse así? ¡Su relación era apasionada!

¿Verdad?

Él observó con sospecha las manos de su hermano deslizándose por la espalda de su novia. Damon la apretó contra sí y Stefan saltó de su asiento. ¡Ya era más que suficiente!

Ella se despejó de él con un empujón y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Stefan. Nunca se llevarían bien. Él estaba predestinado a meter la pata. Elena nunca se enamoraría de su arrogante e inestable hermano. No después de todo que le había hecho. Ella nunca se lo permitiría a sí misma.

Pero no dejó de bailar. ¿Por qué coño no dejaba bailar? Stefan se hundió en la silla y cada una de las células de su cuerpo se llenó de indignación.

Elena bailaba al son de la música con sorprendente pericia, suficientemente cerca como para hacer Damon perseguirla pero siempre fuera de su alcance. Le estaba castigando por su impulsividad, recordándole lo que no podía tener. Y él le siguió el juego. La persiguió hasta que cedió y le dejó llevar de nuevo.

Las otras parejas les dejaban más y más espacio mientras ellos conquistaban la pista de baile. Y ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, estando demasiado sumergidos en su pequeño y efímero mundo.

Rabia y celos corrían por las venas de Stefan. Ella nunca le causaría tal dolor. Elena nunca le traicionaría, intentó tranquilizarse. Incluso si ella llegase a sentir algo por su hermano lo ignoraría. Él no podía mantener una relación estable, le haría daño. Damon lo sabía y Elena también. Ellos nunca podrían ser felices juntos. Eran simplemente incompatibles.

Pero pensase lo que pensase, cuando veía su novia envuelta en los brazos de su hermano de ese modo no estaba seguro de nada. Los observó girar frenéticamente, entrelazando las piernas en una turbulenta batalla por dominio. Luchaban el uno contra el otro, _por_ el otro.

La pasión que irradiaban era insoportable. Necesitaba más alcohol. Ni siquiera podía recordar haber visto a Elena tan carismática y segura de sí misma. Para hundirle aún más en la miseria Elena giró las caderas hacia fuera y se sentó sobre la pierna flexionada de Damon. Soportando su peso con una pierna, levantó la otra increíblemente alto. Damon deslizó los dedos por los muslos de Elena mientras sus labios casi rozaban. Era como un puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de cien más.

¿Desde cuándo era ella tan flexible, de todos modos? ¿No era_ Stefan _el que se suponía que debía conocer el cuerpo de Elena a la perfección? Lanzó a su hermano su mirada más letal, a lo que Damon respondió con la más insoportable de las sonrisas. Un casi incontrolable impulso de destripar a su hermano se apoderó de Stefan. Fantaseó sobre arrancar sus miembros uno por uno y tenía bien claro con cuál empezaría.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar a Damon su sonrisa ya no era de satisfacción sino agridulce. Porque sabía que Elena no era suya. Y entonces por un momento, por una minúscula fracción de un segundo, Stefan se puso en el lugar de su hermano. No importaba lo cerca que estuviese, Elena nunca sería suya del todo.

Tras lo que parecieron siglos la canción se acabo y ellos abandonaron la pista de baile. Las mejillas de Elena enrojecieron al instante cuando le vio. Sonrió con timidez y camino hacia él, seguida por Damon. Le dio un rápido beso casto, pero él no sintió más que un gesto de fría rutina carente de emoción.

Vaya espectáculo, - comentó, su tono rebosante de sarcasmo. Elena enrojeció aún más.

No te preocupes, - replicó Damon dándole una palmadita en el hombro. – Es toda tuya, - añadió y desapareció entre la multitud.

_Mía puede, pero no del todo_, pensó con amargura. Elena se sentó incómodamente a su lado y, aunque estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, Stefan nunca se había sentido tan alejado de ella como en ese instante.

El baile no había acabado. Al contrario, acababa de empezar. Y lo único que podía hacer era mirar cómo ella se alejaba cada vez más de él hasta que un día la perdiese.


End file.
